grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Deity Orbs
Basic Information The unofficially named Deity Orbs, also referred as Orbs in-game, are a special item obtained from the Temple of Cuatal, The Wyrm's Maw, the Altar of Judgment, the Temple of Destruction, and the Forest of Life. They are used only in the Fortress of Ascension to help players in battle. There are six (in which five are obtainable/usable) different types of orbs, each with a different color, symbol, and effect. To use the orbs in the Fortress of Ascension, the player must first be in possession of at least one orb. Then they must press while near an orb in one of the rooms in the dungeon to activate it. The orb activated must be the same one as the orb the player has or nothing will happen. After the orb is used, the symbol will vanish, but reappear again after a limited time depending on the orb. Story Samsara had devised a plan to have the Grand Chase channel the powers of the other deities to rival against the powers of Ascendancy. Throughout their journey in Xenia, they successfully collect the orbs from the other deities. After the battle with Thanatos in the Fortress of Ascension, Ashtaroth comes in and steals his Orb of Ascendancy and leaves. Chase is then given yet again, trailing Ashtaroth to Archimedia to stop him and recover the orb. In Thunder Hammer, Void appears and distracts the Chase while he takes the other orbs from them. Void then brings them to Ashtaroth to create the Soul Stone. Meanwhile, Ashtaroth uses the Orb of Ascendancy to bring forth demons to this dimension. The Soul Stone eventually becomes the Aernas Hammer; Ashtaroth's ultimate goal is to use it to destroy Aernas and then reshape it into his own dark image. Despite receiving power-ups from it by using the weapon to transform into a demon and then a god, Ashtaroth's plan is thwarted by the Grand Chase and Kassias Grandiel with the power of Klara Libri's clone. The Hammer suddenly warps its key, Mari, attempting to fully complete itself, but Void arrives, stopping the process. Kassias Grandiel then uses his remaining ounce of strength to seal himself, Ashtaroth, and the Aernas Hammer in the Wizard's Labyrinth for all eternity. Thus, the Deity Orbs may be lost forever. Types of Orbs Orb of Cycles :An orb sealed with Samsara's powers. This orb can restore everyone's MP while battling against Thanatos. The Orb of Cycles is green in color and contains a six-pointed star. It is obtained randomly from defeating Samsara at the Temple of Cuatal. As the description says, it restores MP. Although it says "against Thanatos," the orb can be used at any Orb of Cycles station. Also, despite the description reading "everyone's MP," the only one affected is the one who used it. Orb of Hell Fire :An orb sealed with Starkiln's powers. He who uses the orb will lose a life, but will inflict immense damage upon his enemies. The Orb of Hell Fire is red-orange in color, and contains a flame-like symbol. It is obtained randomly from defeating Starkiln at The Wyrm's Maw. As the description says, it will inflict damage upon all monsters in the room at the cost of killing the player who used the orb. Orb of Judgment :An orb sealed with Yamini's powers. This orb will give a powerful buff to all in the party based on the average number of lives remaining. The Orb of Judgment is blue in color, and is obtained randomly from defeating the Altar of Judgment. As the description says, it will give all players a percentage of an Attack/Defense/Vitality buff. However, it seems to buff at a set rate of 20%, not by an average number. It will last for 60 seconds. Also, using multiple Orbs of Judgment will stack over their time. In addition, they can simply traverse though other areas unlike most buffs, where they just vanish. Orb of Destruction :An orb sealed with Perseo's powers. Use this orb to freeze all the monsters in their tracks. The Orb of Destruction is orange and brown in color, and is obtained randomly from defeating Perseo at the Temple of Destruction. It will bestow all players immortality for a set time (such as the the invincibility item for item mode of PvP). Although it does say "freeze monsters," no such effect is shown. Orb of Life :An orb sealed with Gaia's powers. This orb can restore the HP of everyone in the party. The Orb of Life is violet-purple in color and is obtained randomly from defeating Rukkha at the Forest of Life. It will restore the HP of everyone in the party that is still alive, as the description says. Orb of Ascendancy The Orb of Ascendancy is an unseen and unusable orb within the game. It is most likely used for possession. It was stated that this orb could overwhelm another orb, but was no match for the combined power of all the other orbs. It stated by Samsara who devised a plan to overwhelm it. Later, Ashtaroth came and took it for his own deeds. Trivia *'"Deity Orb"' is an unofficial naming by players, and Orb is the official name stated in dialogue. This is because there are multiple different orbs within the game, and thus, would lead to mass confusion. *The Orb of Life is the only one obtained by not defeating the god or goddess that holds it. Players defeat Rukkha, who had absorbed Gaia. *The Orb of Destruction is said to freeze monsters in their tracks. However, the orb instead has an invincibility effect when invoked. *All the orbs bear the mark of the Deities, with the exception of the Orb of Life, which has 5 branches representing Rukkha. Category:Items Category:Story